mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MarioKartDSYes MarioKartWiiNo/Mario Kart Wii Re-Review
I have decided to re-review Mario Kart Wii. Let's dive into it. Opening This game was released in April 2008, just four months before the Mario Kart series turned sixteen years old. This game has modernized the Mario Kart series in a lot of ways. First off, it increased the amount of racers from eight to twelve. Second, it introduced bikes. I could list a lot of other things, but that would make the review too long. Roster Mario Kart Wii has a pretty solid roster of 24 characters (26 if you count both Mii Outfits). Unfortunately, not all of the characters are good. There is a stinker in there: Baby Peach. Controls Mario Kart Wii supports four controller types: the Wii Wheel, the Wii Remote and Nunchuck, the Classic Controller, and the GameCube Controller. I mostly use the GameCube Controller since I find motion controls to be really awkward. Gameplay The gameplay in Mario Kart Wii remains mostly the same as in previous games. The goal is to get 1st place and earn a gold trophy. The game allows up to twelve racers on each track. This game is really glitchy. In fact, you can do ultra shortcuts, which break the game really easily. Items I recently began to downright hate Mario Kart Wii. I quickly realized why I began to hate the game. The main reason why I hate this game is the items. The items make the game nearly unplayable. Mario Kart games are supposed to add an element of chance to them, but Mario Kart Wii takes that concept WAY too far. The items in this game cause way too much rubberbanding. This is why having twelve racers on each track doesn't work very well in this game. While I like the additions of the Mega Mushroom and POW Block, those two new items cause part of the problem unless I'm actually using them. The Mega Mushroom grows the user into a giant and allows him or her to flatten opponents. Sadly, players are vulnerable to Stars, Bullet Bills, and Lightning. The POW Block pounds every racer ahead of the user into an explosive spin that forces them to drop their items. Those racers get a POW Block icon above their karts or bikes, and are required to do a trick at the right time to avoid losing speed. If you use this method, you'll still lose your current item. You can also avoid the POW Block if you are airborne, as it only affects the racers that are on the ground. The Spiny Shell is out of control in this game. You can get hit by up to five Spiny Shells in a single race. The rate at which the Spiny Shell appears is another part of the problem. Don't even get me started on the new Thunder Cloud item. That item is literally the worst item ever. It activates itself, and if you don't pass it off to another racer in time, you will be electrocuted. That's all it does. WHOSE IDEA WAS THIS? Luckily, this double-edged sword has never returned in a future installment. You can change the item settings in this game, but you can only do that in VS Mode. Turning the items to Aggressive only makes the problem worse, as the powerful items will screw you over more often. I'd rather turn the items to Strategic, because it makes my experience with the game much more passable. I don't have to get screwed over by powerful items that much, and I can just use Green Shells to perform frontrunning. Personal Score and Feelings Rating for Mario Kart Wii: 16/100 (Painful) Mario Kart Wii is one of my least favorite games of all time, and it is definitely my least favorite Mario Kart game. The items making the game nearly unplayable is the biggest reason why I gave this game a 16/100. I'm going to call 666 right now to summon Satan. I will definitely give this game to Satan, and he will take it to Hell so he can save the world by destroying it. Category:Blog posts